


Викторианская резня бензопилой

by Shavambaku



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Summer Romance, Неозвученные чувства, все врут и все тупые, комедия ошибок, курортный роман, странные пвп, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shavambaku/pseuds/Shavambaku
Summary: Стоило сразу понять, что мистеру Феллу, завернутому в бежевый тренч и безупречно чистые «оксфорды», необходимо долгое тщательное ухаживание, растянутое на несколько недель и включающее в программу ужины при свечах, походы в театр на «Гамлета» и «Отверженных», милые безделушки, прогулки в парках и вероятное кормление уток. Викторианская резня бензопилой, как по мнению Кроули.Хотя ему нравились утки и «Отверженные».Курортный роман Энтони Джей Кроули и мистера Фелла, эсквайра.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Он не представился - только рассмеялся удивленным тихим смехом, когда пьяный Кроули прижал его к стене лифта и предложил быстрый курортный роман.

\- Ни к чему не обязываю, - уточнил Кроули.

И постарался не дышать винными парами настолько очевидно. Всё-таки он был джентльменом.

Мистер Фелл - несколько минут назад так сказала сонная девушка на стойке ресепшен, выдав его фамилию Кроули, затаившемуся в кресле за зарослями умирающей финиковой пальмы, - приподнял брови.

У него были изумительные серые глаза, решил Кроули. Очень выразительные.

\- Простите, это не розыгрыш? - спросил мистер Фелл и облизнулся.

Гм, и губы вполне ничего.

На столь бесполезный вопрос Кроули красноречиво промолчал.

\- Очевидно, не розыгрыш, - пробормотал мистер Фелл, розовея скулами, осторожно отодвинул от себя Кроули и смолк.

До пятого этажа они доехали в относительной тишине, которая прямо-таки кричала: пора ставить на идее жирный крест. Слишком много коктейлей за вечер, слишком симпатичная задница мистера Фелла, которому сейчас явно неудобно.

Стоило сразу понять, что мистеру Феллу, завернутому в бежевый тренч и безупречно чистые «оксфорды», необходимо долгое тщательное ухаживание, растянутое на несколько недель и включающее в программу ужины при свечах, походы в театр на «Гамлета» и «Отверженных», милые безделушки, прогулки в парках и вероятное кормление уток. Викторианская резня бензопилой, как по мнению Кроули.

Хотя ему нравились утки и «Отверженные».

Лифт раздвинул дверцы. Думая о Жане Вальжане, Кроули приготовился откланяться.

\- Лучше к вам, - задумчиво протянул мистер Фелл и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Смерив взглядом разинувшего рот Кроули, он продолжил: - Но сначала придется оставить вещи в моём номере и принять душ. Думаю, пятнадцати минут будет достаточно. Где вы остановились?

\- В сорок восьмом, - ответил Кроули.

\- Ждите, - улыбнулся мистер Фелл и подмигнул.

Чёрт.

*******

За пятнадцать минут - восемнадцать, если быть точным, - Кроули успел наскоро ополоснуться, немного протрезветь, расстелить кровать по-человечески, найти презервативы, услышать деликатно негромкий стук и открыть дверь.

\- Я... - выдал он, но мистер Фелл, зайдя в номер, тут же захлопнул дверь.

\- Как мне... называть вас?

Точно викторианская резня бензопилой.

В приглушенном свете довольно-таки уродливого торшера лицо мистера Фелла казалось розовым, а глаза сияли бы почти невинно, если бы Кроули не почувствовал на своём боку прикосновение горячей ладони.

\- Кроули, - чуть не ухмыляясь от предвкушения, низко протянул он. - А вас, мистер Фелл?

Тот сощурил свои прелестные серые глаза, словно отчитывая за шалость, и, честно говоря, это возбуждало куда сильнее, чем следовало бы.

\- Можешь так и называть.

 _О да_ , подумал Кроули, наклоняясь и целуя мистера Фелла, _мне это нравится._

Где-то в далёком будущем трезвый Кроули уже осуждал себя.

Рот мистера Фелла был таким же мягким, каким выглядел, - Кроули на пробу просунул язык и с триумфом почувствовал сладкую дрожь. Он был ниже, но плотнее и мягче, особенно в этой пижаме, тонкой и до нелепости старомодной. Не будь Кроули до боли возбужден, он обязательно прошёлся бы по поводу пижамы, но сейчас он просто сжал восхитительно округлую задницу мистера Фелла и застонал в поцелуй.

 _Я зароюсь в неё лицом,_ пообещал себе Кроули. _Позже._

\- Пойдём-ка в кровать, - ухитрился проговорить мистер Фелл, старательно обсасывая ему язык, и если он так сосал язык, то что будет, когда дело дойдёт до члена? Наверное, Кроули взорвётся.

Каким-то чудом Кроули довёл их до кровати и, толкнув Фелла на край, развязал халат. Здесь можно было сказать что-нибудь опасно-сексуальное, но, к сожалению, возбужденный Кроули совершенно не владел своим языком. По крайней мере, в общепринятом контексте.

Фелл распахнул влажный от поцелуев рот, разглядывая обнаженного Кроули во все глаза.

\- Я съем тебя целиком, мой дорогой, - еле слышно произнёс он.

Будь эта фраза произнесена в каком-нибудь ситкоме, Кроули бы захохотал, но он был слишком пьян, и вместо сардонического смеха у Кроули чуть не подкосились ноги.

Так и умереть было недолго.

Подумав, Кроули решил сначала посидеть на коленях у Фелла, что он и сделал.

\- Сначала трахни меня, - фыркнул он, пьяно улыбаясь, и толкнулся бедрами в древнейшем из движений; меж худых ягодиц твердый член Фелла, бесстыдно ощутимый сквозь тонкий хлопок, потёрся прямо о нежную кожу, пока Кроули с блеском в глазах смотрел, как Фелл теряет контроль.

\- Блядь, - выдохнул Фелл и впился зубами в плечо.

\- Ай! - крикнул Кроули.

\- Прости, - Фелл тут же пошёл на попятный и широко облизнул укушенное место, на что Кроули зашипел в макушку. - Я не могу держать себя в руках, ты меня соблазняешь.

В словах Фелла словно звучал упрёк, несмотря на то, что вообще-то Кроули чувствовал спиной его тёплые широкие ладони, и кстати, какого чёрта он умеет разговаривать во время прелюдии?

\- Презервативы, - с трудом проговорил Кроули, силясь показать на тумбочку, но Фелл вытащил из кармана пижамы пачку и тюбик смазки и бросил на кровать.

Ого, он подготовился. Класс. Кроули нравилось.

Вдруг Кроули тоже опрокинули на кровать рядом с пресловутыми презервативами, и пока он соображал или, вернее, пытался что-то сообразить, Фелл снял наконец пижамную рубашку и штаны с трусами.

\- Ты такой красивый, - Фелл пролил смазку в ладонь, с чопорным щелчком закрыв тюбик, и побыстрее разогрел в руках, устраиваясь поудобнее между ног Кроули. Честно говоря, это выглядело даже забавно, поскольку Фелл безмятежно улыбался и до странности довольно повилял задницей на месте, как щенок, получивший похвалу от хозяина; а дальше он наклонился, и Кроули смог лишь замычать от внезапной скользкой ладони на своём члене.

\- Я мог бы встать перед тобой на колени прямо в лифте, - признался Фелл, лениво надрачивая, и Кроули внезапно ослабевшими руками обвил его шею.

\- Выше, - хрипло скомандовал он. Фелл подчинился, переместившись почти вровень с Кроули, и застонал.

Кроули никогда не слышал ничего развратнее этого стона.

Кем бы ни был этот мистер Фелл, его вообще нельзя было выпускать из спальни. Его нужно было высасывать, выжимать, вылизывать досуха. Ну, и слегка обновить ему гардероб.

Потянув вверх за кудри, ещё влажные после душа, Кроули впился в отставленную белую шею. Фелл всхлипнул, выпуская его член из хватки, и Кроули прикусил кожу у самого уха, желая услышать этот беззащитный всхлип ещё раз.

\- Растяни меня, - шепнул он слегка неразборчиво; его язык заплетался от восторга. - Или я могу сам.

\- О, нет, - тяжело выдохнул Фелл, без конца облизывая пересохшие губы, - я очень хочу трахнуть тебя пальцами. Ты мне позволишь, Кроули?

Блядь, да Кроули бы ему сейчас "Бентли" позволил увезти на техосмотр.

Ему лишь удалось выдавить из себя бессвязное мычание, поскольку в него скользнул палец, божественный толстый палец мистера Фелла, скользнул и бесцеремонно проник внутрь до самой костяшки, и у Кроули закатились глаза.

Позже он ни черта не вспомнил, как его растягивали.

Сейчас он слушал Фелла и не слышал его, судорожно вздрагивая и дергая худыми ногами.

\- Какая жалость, что я не вылизываю тебя там, не так ли? Может быть, позже, дорогой Кроули. Ты очень...

\- Мгмбля, - взвыл Кроули, весь сжимаясь.

\- О, нет, так дело не пойдёт, - шепотом осудил его Фелл и протиснул третий, не менее толстый палец. - Так вот, ты очень отзывчив. Чрезвычайно чувствителен. Ты так долго ждал этого, прости, дорогой мой. Целых пятнадцать минут.

Восемнадцать, прохрипел бы Кроули, но он физически не смог бы.

\- Видел бы ты себя, дорогой, знал бы ты, какой ты нежный внутри. Ты великолепен.

Если бы Кроули мог говорить, он бы взмолился. Хвала небесам, Фелл и сам догадался, что с него хватит.

\- Пожалуй, хватит, - Фелл вынул пальцы, и ура, Кроули снова мог видеть мир в фулл-эйчди.

Чёрт, всё-таки он обожал фингеринг.

И пальцы Фелла в частности.

Тем временем Фелл выпрямился, убрав заодно взмокшие кудри со лба - сексуально и вместе с тем мило. Однако он явственно намеревался подтянуть Кроули за бедра и трахнуть его разложенным и беспомощным в почти миссионерской позе, а это не вписывалось уже в планы самого Кроули.

\- Ложись, - вырвалось у Кроули. Его локти дрожали, но он нашёл в себе силы подняться. - На спину.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Кроули сам подтолкнул растерявшегося Фелла на подушки, перекинул ногу и, вцепившись в плечи и глядя прямо в глаза, опустился на член - чёрт возьми, тоже толстый и обжигающе горячий, поскольку, разумеется, они забыли о презервативах.

\- Блядь, презер... Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь, - Кроули был возмущен тем, что ни он, ни Фелл не вспомнили о презервативах, даже разозлён, но также он терял рассудок и глотал воздух ртом, и было поздно что-либо предпринимать.

\- Прости, ужасно извиняюсь, о боже, - мгновенно всё поняв, пролепетал Фелл под ним и застонал, хватаясь за его костлявые бедра так отчаянно, словно его оседлала голливудская звезда. - Господи, Кроули, ты разве не...

Неким сверхъестественным образом он продолжал болтать даже с Кроули на члене, и Кроули заткнул его поцелуем, хотя для этого ему пришлось чуть ли не сломать себе шею. Фелл замычал и с силой дернул его за бедра вверх-вниз – с совершенно позорным аханьем Кроули подпрыгнул на нём.

\- Это не… долго… блядь…

 _Это_ Кроули услышал и понял. Наконец-то они с мистером Феллом говорили на одном языке.

Шея чертовски заныла. Фелл заткнулся, если не считать глухих стонов. Разорвав поцелуй, Кроули уткнулся носом во влажные волосы и спустя всего минуту задрожал от пронзительного оргазма, хрипя и прижимаясь к Феллу.

Почти сразу кончил Фелл и сделал это, конечно же, максимально изящно, с тихим стоном, заботливо придерживая Кроули на себе.

Кроули был разбит.

Но он оценил это викторианское изящество.

*******

Кроули проснулся.

Он чувствовал себя чудовищно тяжелым, словно его тело просачивалось сквозь кровать и улетало куда-то вниз, в глубину, к центру Земли. По его подсчётам, со вчерашнего вечера прошло не менее тридцати лет, которые он благополучно проспал в отеле «Хэмилтон», Борнмут, графство Дорсет.

Рядом кто-то завозился, но Кроули и ухом не повёл, закрывая глаза.

Раз он проспал тридцать лет, то мог поспать ещё год-другой.

Через несколько минут кто-то громко воскликнул:

\- Боже, поезд!

И Кроули пришлось проснуться окончательно.

Через несколько минут, уладив недоразумения с мнимым поездом и собственной гравитацией, ему удалось наконец устроить гудящую голову на подушке и хрипло повторить:

\- Только без паники.

\- Боже, - покраснел мужчина в его кровати и стремительно нырнул под одеяло.

Вероятно, оттого, что Кроули был голым.

\- Ты, ммм, - напряг память Кроули. – Мистер Фелл.

При немилосердном свете дня это звучало так, словно Кроули вчера занимался сексом с персонажем «Аббатства Даунтон».

\- Верно, - приглушенно произнес мистер Фелл в одеяло. – Нет нужды, право, я помню своё имя.

\- А, - фыркнул Кроули.

\- Да.

\- Значит, и моё помнишь? – поинтересовался Кроули и с наслаждением послушал пятисекундную тишину.

\- Кроули, - наконец отозвался мистер Фелл и даже выбрался из-под одеяла, но тут же, впрочем, отвернулся. – Тебе стоит одеться. Твой халат лежит где-то здесь.

Со смесью восхищения и изумления Кроули наблюдал, как мистер Фелл поднимается, изо всех сил стараясь не глядеть на него, ищет халат и подаёт ему, театрально закрыв глаза.

\- Пожалуйста, надень.

\- Пожалуй, я не буду, - сказал Кроули и засмеялся. – Чёрт, ты просто...

\- Надень, прошу тебя.

\- О, да ладно. Ты вчера меня…

\- Боже, не говори вслух, - взмолился Фелл и нетерпеливо дернул рукой с халатом. – Просто возьми.

На Фелле была только голубая пижамная рубашка – настоящая пижамная рубашка с пижамными пуговицами и пижамным воротничком. Кроули забрал всё-таки халат и хотел уже сказать, что удавился бы на такой рубашке, как заметил очаровательно плотные ляжки мистера Фелла, бледные и не прикрытые пижамными полами пижамной рубашки.

\- Полагаю, вчерашнее предложение курортного романа, хм, было довольно поспешным, - начал Фелл, теребя нижнюю пижамную пуговицу.

\- М, - небрежно прикрыв халатом пах, Кроули приподнялся на локте и успел поймать взглядом мелькнувшие ямочки на коленях мистера Фелла, пока тот переминался с ноги на ногу.

\- Знаю, это было весьма бестактно воспользоваться твоим состоянием вчера, - Фелл усердно крутил пуговицу в пальцах, не глядя на него. – Пожалуйста, извини меня.

\- Ничего страшного, - сжалился Кроули.

\- Хотя ты первый предложил курортный роман, - с оттенком укора напомнил Фелл.

\- Было дело, - не стал спорить Кроули, мечась между ямочками и пуговицей, зажатой в пальцах.

Он не мог выбрать, на что смотреть.

\- И я должен… должен извиниться за то, что вчера совершенно забыл об этих штучках.

«Этих штучках» Фелл выделил голосом так, что Кроули волей-неволей оторвался от ямочек и поднял взгляд.

\- Штучках?

\- Эти штучки, - повторил Фелл и прикусил губу, округлив глаза. – Ты знаешь, о чём я.

\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, - признался Кроули.

Замерев, Фелл пристально посмотрел на него. В раздражении – а Фелл, по всей видимости, был раздражен, - он не был похож на викторианского джентльмена. Скорее, на профессора, возмущенного длиной шорт у студентов.

Если бы Кроули не знал наверняка, какими бывают профессора, он бы попросил этого мистера Фелла поиграть с ним в профессора и студента.

\- Вчера мы забыли о презервативах, - медленно протянул Фелл. - Я забыл, поскольку ты меня… отвлёк. Ты забыл, поскольку отвлекал меня.

Чёрт, презервативы.

Кроули редко забывал о презервативах. Незащищенный секс мог быть крутым, но здоровье было круче, как ни крути. За всю свою историю коротких связей, в Лондоне или за его пределами, Кроули лишь пару раз пренебрёг презервативами: первый, памятный раз, в туалете Лондонского театра под аплодисменты «Щелкунчику»; второй раз – в самолёте с симпатичной белокурой стюардессой. Третий раз был вчера.

Фелл молчал, и Кроули неожиданно понял, что он ждёт ответа.

\- Я тоже извиняюсь! – поспешно воскликнул Кроули. – Ужасно неловко и всё такое. Твои извинения приняты, и я извиняюсь, и все мы извиняемся. Теперь можешь выдохнуть?

Фелл выдохнул и сел на кровать, превращаясь снова в тревожного джентльмена с притягательными ногами. Кроули сглотнул.

\- Я давно не проверялся, - словно поверяя страшную тайну, вздохнул Фелл и горестно поморщил брови. У Кроули не хватило духу усмехнуться. – То есть, у меня давно никого не было, поэтому не проверялся, но я могу сегодня съездить в город и сдать анализы.

Он посмотрел на Кроули виновато, и в этот момент Кроули заново осознал две вещи:

  1. У мистера Фелла были чудесные серые глаза.
  2. Кроули хотел полноценный курортный роман с мистером Феллом, эсквайром или как там написано у Остин; роман на три недели с походами на пляж, сексом каждый день, просмотром любых фильмов, кормлением голубей в парке, долгими ужинами на летней террасе и покупкой сувенирных ложечек.



В том, что Фелл собирал сувенирные ложечки, Кроули почему-то не сомневался.

\- К чёрту анализы, - сказал он и, протянув руку, как в тумане погладил Фелла по обнаженной ноге. Тот чуть не подпрыгнул, но Кроули гладил осторожно, даже медленно, продолжая: - Я тоже чист. Проверялся пару месяцев назад. Но если ты так сильно хочешь, мы можем съездить и вместе провериться.

Каким-то образом его реплика закончилась противоречием самому себе. Подумав, Кроули решил, что ему плевать.

\- Нет, думаю… - Фелл запнулся, - думаю, с этим больше не будет проблем. Если мы больше не повторим… это.

Полулёжа на кровати, Кроули тем не менее чувствовал иррациональный контроль над ситуацией и увидел намёк сразу, как только Фелл сделал многозначительную паузу.

\- Или если мы повторим это, - Кроули почти нежно обвёл колено пальцем, с удовольствием глядя на розовеющего Фелла, - но с презервативом.

\- Именно, - заключил Фелл и заёрзал. – А сейчас, извини меня, но мне надо отлучиться в уборную.

С этими словами он убрал руку с себя и быстро ретировался в ванную, сверкнув темными ямочками на внутренней стороне колен, из-за которых Кроули не сразу понял смысл сказанного.

\- Отлучиться в уборную? – глупо повторил он.

Он всё ещё не знал имя мистера Фелла, эсквайра, но уже догадывался, что этот курортный роман обещает быть увлекательным.


	2. Chapter 2

Очки потерялись, и Кроули пришлось купить первые попавшиеся приличные авиаторы в крошечном магазинчике за углом, пока он ждал мистера Фелла внизу. Заодно он прихватил газету – эти полудетские страсти маленьких городов всегда его увлекали: где-то на севере прокладывают новую дорогу, интервью с возмущенными обитателями домов рядом со стройкой на третьей странице; скандал с местным викарием продолжается уже месяц, бесстыдник ужинал с девицей в кафе, анонимное заявление девицы растянуто на целый разворот, комментарии официантов из заведения прилагаются; мрачная статья о тыквах-мутантах на востоке графства; сборник сомнительных рецептов из брюссельской капусты; и, конечно, последний, но самый любимый раздел: колонка брачных объявлений, сканворд и анекдоты.

Кроули продирался сквозь нелепый диалог моряка и шотландской кухарки, когда над ним послышался исключительно актёрский кашель.

\- Идём?

Мистер Фелл изрядно растерял ауру викторианского джентльмена, представ в – Кроули отогнул у газеты край и наклонился вперёд, - классических бермудах песочного цвета и ботинках-дезертах, над которыми высились легкомысленные белые носки до голени. В руках Фелл держал объемную сумку, из которой игриво торчал конец свернутого коврика для пляжа.

\- Шлепанцев у тебя нет, - констатировал Кроули, свернул газету и спружинил с диванчика навстречу галантно поданной руке. – Купим после завтрака?

\- У меня есть сандалии, - заявил Фелл. – Но я не собираюсь сегодня купаться.

Кроули выразительно взглянул на коврик. Фелл нахмурился.

\- Это для солнечных ванн. Для купаний у меня есть отдельный.

Знал ли Фелл, насколько по-снобски это прозвучало? Вряд ли. Стоя посреди гостиницы среднего класса, тянущей максимум на три звезды, мистер Фелл производил впечатление обитателя Найтсбриджа или даже Белгравии, который ошибся адресом отеля и теперь вынужден был удовольствоваться сомнительной роскошью стандартного номера с жалюзи и сломанным кондиционером.

Кроули усмехнулся: тонко, всего лишь приподняв уголок рта.

\- Как скажете, мистер Фелл. Идём.

Очки оказались чрезвычайно удобными: через тонкую дужку скользнуть взглядом по улыбнувшемуся Феллу было легко, а когда они вышли (под руку, так уж получилось: Кроули подали руку, Кроули решил подержаться за неё, Кроули так и не отпустили), он даже не скривился на ослепительное солнце, залившее улицу, набережную и кусочек моря, видный из-за домов.

А вот Фелл улыбнулся ещё шире.

\- Замечательный день, - сказал он, ни к кому не обращаясь.

\- Ага, - ответил Кроули и завистливо вздохнул на роскошного вида гортензию в клумбе. – Как насчёт вафель?

Мозг работал сразу на нескольких фронтах – так уж Кроули привык думать. Или, скорее, сразу в нескольких открытых вкладках в браузере: здесь зеленела гортензия, о которой Кроули обязательно спросит девушку на ресепшен, в другой вкладке слегка хипстерское кафе с неплохим утренним меню, а в третьей, кажется, гуглились белые рубашки с коротким рукавом, обтягивавшим плечи Фелла просто идеально. Обычно для разгона мыслительного процесса требовалось пол-литра кофе, но сегодня был особенный случай.

Фелл сжал его руку сильнее и сверкнул восхищёнными глазами.

\- Предложение принято, дорогой, - проворковал он.

От этого грудного тона Кроули закричал внутри себя. Снаружи он поправил очки и ухмыльнулся.

*******

На курорте он пробыл всего три дня, два из которых были потрачены на сон и выпивку. Такое нельзя было говорить мистеру Феллу. И, раз уж речь зашла о распространении информации, то и имя своё Кроули не всегда сообщал случайным любовникам. Из соображений безопасности и из желания немного позабавиться.

Но это утро продолжало удивлять.

\- Энтони Джей, - повторил Фелл и улыбнулся. На этот раз очаровательно, но сдержанно, пощадив зрение Кроули. – Красивое имя. Можно спросить, что значит Джей?

\- Ничего, - махнул рукой Кроули. – Просто Джей.

Фелл понимающе ахнул и смолк.

Третье плетёное креслице за их столиком Кроули попросил не убирать и теперь наслаждался наудобнейшей позой в мире, закинув ноги на свободное сидение напротив. Соседство с легкими кожаными мюли, казалось, не причинило Феллу видимого неудобства, но явно смутило: тот иногда поглядывал на острые носы башмаков рядом, делая вид, что читает меню в четвертый раз. Сделает ли замечание? Попросит убрать ноги? Попросил бы сразу, значит, будет терпеть. Жаль, ведь Кроули точно знал: он не сходился с терпеливыми.

К старомодным джентльменам из Оксбриджа он, впрочем, тоже не питал интереса до вчерашнего дня.

\- Большое спасибо, - просиял Фелл, принимая тарелку с вафлями чуть ли не из рук официанта.

Кроули тихо фыркнул.

\- Огромнейшее спасибо! – Фелл наградил улыбкой чашку чая, поставленную тут же, рядом с вазочкой с джемом.

Кроули выгнул бровь. Само вышло, не нарочно.

Он словно чувствовал, что сейчас произойдёт нечто необычное, из ряда вон, выбивающееся из причесанного образа мистера Фелла (хотя, в отношении прически Фелл как раз слегка не вписывался в трафарет мужчины с открыток Лейендекера: его кудрям, волнистым как сливки, было далеко до зализанных волос), однако пока не представлял себе, что именно.

_Примерно через семнадцать минут Кроули коснется этих кудрей: сначала легко, со всей осторожностью, будто это и впрямь взбитые сливки, затем схватится за них, пока мистер Фелл, на данный момент слизывающий джем с ложечки и причмокивающий от удовольствия, будет причмокивать подобным образом уже в совершенно другой обстановке._

Кроули моргнул.

\- Твой кофе, дорогой, - поспешил на помощь Фелл. – Я взял на себя смелость заказать тебе сандвичей.

Поразмыслив, Кроули всё же отломил от сандвича неровный кусок и сунул в рот.

\- Ты всегда стонешь, когда ешь?

Фелл нахмурился то ли от прямоты вопроса, то ли от того, что Кроули разговаривал с набитым ртом, и поджал губы.

\- Это зависит от качества трапезы, - обронил он и приподнял чашечку чая, оттопырив, естественно, палец. – У меня есть стандарты, знаешь ли.

Это было почти сюрреалистично. Кроули захохотал и поперхнулся. Он хотел сказать: «приятно знать, сир, что вы находите сию обитель достойной ваших стандартов», но огурец попал не в то горло, вызвав приступ кашля.

\- Стандарты, за которые мне не стыдно, к слову, - продолжил Фелл, и в его тоне даже почудилась нотка стали, расходившаяся с чашкой чая, которую он любезно подтолкнул к задыхающемуся Кроули. Горячий кофе вряд ли помог бы. – Пока что.

О, это был явный выпад в его сторону. Справедливо, кивнул себе Кроули, утирая выступившие слёзы, и бессовестно выпил весь чай.

\- На секунду, - он выскользнул из-за стола и сбежал в уборную.

*******

\- Итак, - произнёс Кроули.

Чудеса продолжались: прокашлявшись и ополоснув лицо, он внезапно понял, что уборная была пуста, и никто не мог кинуть на него странный взгляд, пока Кроули репетировал разрыв самых коротких отношений в своей жизни. Даже со стюардессой он успел сходить на свидание в Схипхоле, аэропорту Амстердама, а позже они неплохо провели вечер в мини-отеле.

Очевидно, в викторианские времена джентльменов после удачной ночи не принято было водить на завтрак. Что ж, - Кроули пожал себе плечами, - дворецкого для утреннего кофе у него пока не водилось. _Уж не обессудьте, мистер Фелл, но, видимо, мы с вами столкнулись с ужасного рода недопониманием…_

Раз уж на то пошло, то и рвать отношения с джентльменами следовало бы в письмах, сбрызнутых духами и скрепленных сургучом, который обязательно имел бы свойство пафосно ломаться в дрожащих от волнения руках. А ведь Кроули никогда не открывал такие письма.

На одну малодушную секунду ему стало жаль себя. Потом прошло.

\- Итак, - повторил он и вздохнул, приняв серьёзный вид. – Послушайте, мистер Фелл…

Как назло слова лезли либо нецензурные, либо в форме дурацких шуток, либо в духе эпистолярных романов. Похихикав над всеми, Кроули нетерпеливо подпрыгнул на месте, покосился на дверь и поморщился, подгоняя себя.

\- Итак. Думаю, это всё…

Внезапно дверь открылась, и вошёл мистер Фелл. Долгое мгновение они просто смотрели друг на друга. Затем же Фелл с самым искренним участием в голосе спросил:

\- Что-то не так, Энтони Джей?

\- Нет-нет-нет, - махая руками, отчаянно начал врать Кроули. – Боже, нет. Нет. Всё отлично.

Ну, кроме Энтони Джея, но Кроули мог бы поправить и позже. Сейчас Фелл выглядел слишком обеспокоенным, чтобы Кроули мог указать на любую ошибку, и вместо того, чтобы честно признаться во всём, в том числе и в ошибке в имени, Кроули принялся делать лучшее, что у него выходило: вешать лапшу на уши.

\- Всё просто отлично, - повторил он ещё раз, соображая, что бы ещё такое спиздануть, и вспомнил о золотом правиле лжи. – Я всего лишь нервничаю немного, вот и всё.

Золотое правило лжи: просто добавь немного правды.

Фелл прищурился.

\- Это не связано со мной? Я бы не хотел причинять тебе неудобства, Энтони Джей, правда…

\- Никаких неудобств, - объявил Кроули, внутренне содрогаясь от уродливого «Энтони Джей». – Это по поводу работы. Сам понимаешь, стресс ужасный.

\- Ох, - просветлел лицом Фелл, моментально заглотив наживку. – Я ведь даже не спросил, чем же ты зарабатываешь на жизнь. Прости за бестактность, а чем же?..

Интересно, в перечне самых напряженных профессий где бы могла стоять докторская степень по астрофизике? Наверняка не в топе пяти. Выбора снова не было, и снова пришлось лгать.

\- Адвокат, - не моргнул глазом Кроули и, окончательно приняв ситуацию как есть, со всей возможной вальяжностью опёрся о кабинку туалета. – По бракоразводным делам.

Реакция приятно удивила: Фелл захлопал ресницами, оглядел его зачем-то с ног до головы и с благоговением восхитился полезностью и трудностью его ненастоящей работы, пока Кроули лишь вставлял кивок в нужном месте и понимающе мычал.

Сюр всё больше напоминал театр одного актёра. Слава богу, Кроули любил играть на публику.

\- А ты? – вовремя ввернул он в конец дифирамб.

К его уже неприятному удивлению Фелл будто слегка сник, открыв рот, закрыв и завозившись с кармашками бермуд, а затем и вовсе молча пожевал губу. Абсолютно недопустимо, нахмурился Кроули.

\- Всё хорошо?

\- Да-да, - рассеянно отозвался Фелл. Улыбка вышла машинальной, и это уже совсем не понравилось. – У меня… небольшой магазинчик. Книжный.

Фелл врать не умел.

\- Это замечательно, - оценил его ложь Кроули и улыбнулся чуть искреннее. – Правда здорово. Готов поспорить, у тебя много ценных изданий.

\- О да, - Фелл расцвел так же неожиданно, как сник секундами ранее, - мои книги – это мои драгоценности. Лучшее, что у меня есть.

Кроули не заметил, как улыбнулся шире.

\- Замечательно, - повторил он.

\- Чудесно, - согласился Фелл.

\- Отлично, - не сдался Кроули.

Во взгляде Фелла ему почудилась промелькнувшая искра.

\- Превосходно, - ответил Фелл и, улыбаясь с непонятным намёком, шагнул ближе.

Кроули синхронно выпрямился.

\- Шикарно, - сказал он уже не о книгах.

Шаг – и Фелл оказался рядом, и его серые глаза смеялись.

\- Тип-топ.

Таково было последнее слово, после которого Кроули подался вперёд, чтобы поцеловать Фелла, назад, чтобы увлечь за собой в кабинку, снова вперёд, целуя, и резко назад, когда Фелл неожиданно сильно прижал его к стенке.

Затем Кроули дышал громко и часто, смотрел вниз и гладил нежные кудри мистера Фелла. Под натиском тихих оценивающих стонов вся нервозность и мысли о лжи стирались в пыль; Кроули кусал губы, Кроули стискивал кудри в кулаке и мог лишь бессильно шипеть. Контроль над ситуацией больше не был его обязанностью, – теперь ими руководил мистер Фелл. _В какой-то момент действительно водил рукой, но в основном он использовал язык и губы._

Значило ли это, что стандарты Фелла были удовлетворены грязным оральным сексом в туалете кафе? Может, в его стандартах значилось только это, «быстрый секс в туалетах, банальные ошибки в имени и вкусные вафли»? Ну, и сувенирные ложечки с книгами, конечно же.

Кроули не знал. Пока что он не хотел знать.

Всё было тип-топ, и этого было достаточно.


End file.
